Lamps with an LED light source typically include a lamp cover, the LED, and a lamp holder. The LED is positioned inside the lamp cover and has two legs extending out of a head of the lamp cover through attached lead wires. The lamp cover head is then put in a machine for injection, forming a lamp holder within which the lamp cover head and the lead wires are tightly enclosed. Producing a lamp in this manner is relatively difficult and complicated. Additionally, if the LED or the lamp cover breaks, a professional tool is generally required to split open the lamp holder and to replace the broken part. The lamp holder must then be injected again.